If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me
by Just A Muggle Artist
Summary: As a 1920's gangster, you have got the world in the palm of your hand, so you think. But what happens when you get an unpleasent wake up call? xLoliverx Use to be The Black Rose Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings Earthlings!**

**Seriously, it's me Odo, ..on and now LovalyDisaster! (Sorry i get bored with names easily!) But it's the same story that I was writting back on my old profile, The Black Rose only I heard a song the other day and it was clearly this stories theme! The Streetlight Diaries by Search The City. BEAUTIFUL! Oh the story is the same plot and everything just a little tweek here and there. Nothing big but there WILL be an update for new stuff, please put a mental note on that because the good stuff should be coming up soon. Trust me! By the Way the lyrics in the begining is an experiement so bare with me on that! And the lyrics to the song is Dangerous To Know by Hilary Duff. ****I own nothing except the plot of the story. **

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_Some secrets need to be kept. Some stories should never be told._

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood, they just might turn your blood cold._

_****__*-.-*-.-***{**__If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_*-.-*-.-*

As the crisp autumn wind lingered to a certain brown house, in the middle of Broadly Street, there was a window open. The wind blew fierce in the room, making the blinds move rapidly back and forth.

While seventeen-year old Lillian Truscott lay in her bed scared to death, not knowing what to do. She saw someone kill her next door neighbor and did nothing about it.

Lilly was scared to move, yet even blink. She was afraid the man would come after her, even though he didn't see her, he would figure out she saw, and kill her. She quickly covered herself in blankets while staring intently at the window.

"It's alright." She whispered trying to comfort herself.

"Everything is going to be alright."

xXx

A footstep echoed in the dark alley, as seventeen-year old Oliver Oken came through the streets, strutting his stuff like the 'hot shot' he was.

"Smokin' Oken" is his gangster name, and if you called him Oliver he would shoot you for it. He was the youngest gangster in town, and yet he made more money then all the gangsters combined.

Oliver would always do up and beyond his expectations, which got him more money. But maybe it was the fact that the boss loved Oliver like a son. Every gang member envied the guy, because he would get everything, but Oliver didn't care. He liked getting everything and took advantage of it too.

As he walked into an abandon building were 'The Boss' was. He slipped in an old room were the walls were coming apart and the ceiling looked like it would fall any minute. But, as the place looked like it was going to collapse there was a small man in a chair counting money.

The Boss was the most powerful man in the state. No one new his name, and if you did he would find you.

He wasn't those softies; he was a small yet large man who hated the word "no."

As Oliver came into the room he smelled the sweet smell of tobacco and ashes fill the air. He admired 'The Boss' he felt like he was going to be like him once he did the deed 'The Boss' gave to only one man. Oliver would always think his next mission was that deed, but it never was.

"Come here son." A raspy voice called to the young man.

Oliver came over to sit down on the beat up, velvet chair. Stains of tobacco lingered everywhere on the ceiling, and dust and mold went up your nose, every time you inhaled oxygen. It was home to Oliver, yet he could do with out the cigars. He would never tell you, but he hated smoking, but he only did because of who he was a gangster.

"Son, I got a job for you." The small man croaked, while inhaling a cigar.

"Alright, you name it, I do it." Oliver said with a sly smile.

The small man looked threw a pile of papers, trying to find something urgent. Once he found he picked up a small picture of a family, and handed it to Oliver.

"Her name Is Lillian Truscott, she is seventeen years old, we are thinking that she saw Peter kill Margie"

Oliver studied the picture while nodding his head; he knew something was not right.

"We want you to keep an eye on her; she might be ruining my plans." The Boss said while flicking the ashes off the cigar.

_No_

Was all Oliver could think, _I thought I had it going for me…_

Oliver pulled on a straight face and the only thing that came out of his mouth was "You got it Boss."

As Oliver started to get up from the chair he heard a coughing. He stopped and turned around to see if the man was all right.

"Oliver, one more thing..." The small man said through coughs.

"You will be staying in her neighborhood till I say otherwise. Here is the street number and everything you will need, and Austin will be checking up on you in a month."

Oliver gently took all the information, so it wouldn't be too obvious that he was deeply upset.

xXx

Oliver turned the corner to an abandon alley were he found a man in his late forties standing in the corner looking scared and weak.

Oliver quickly took the man by the neck and shoved him up off the ground, smashing him on the brick wall.

"You told me he had the deed for me." Oliver said in a sweet voice while clenching his grip on the man's throat.

"I-I heard that he was going to give it to you master. I-I must have heard wrong." The poor weak man cried

"Yes…well you did indeed hear wrong because now I have to watch a stupid girl. She might be ruining his plans!" Oliver yelled while throwing the man into a pile of trash.

The little man froze while praying to God that Oliver wouldn't kill him tonight. He breathed heavily while watching Oliver creep up to him slowly.

"You better prove to your brother that he better get me out of this shit, and make me do the deed or your sorry ass will mine." Oliver growled in a low voice.

All of a sudden Oliver's face became cheery and sweet. "Do I make myself clear Melvin?"

"Ye-yes sir, very. I will go to The Boss right away."

As Melvin started to pull all the scraps of trash off of him, he looked up and saw no one in sight. As if he just talked to a ghost the whole time.

Xx

"Are you sure she got murdered because when the police found her there was no blood flowing everywhere." Miley said while walking backwards facing Lilly and trying not to lose her balance.

"I'm sure she got murdered Miley, she looked as if someone might had thrown her body around!" Lilly said irritated, she loved her best friend Miley but sometimes Miley would rather see with her own eyes than believe.

Miley was a beautiful brown haired blue eyes beauty, compared to Lilly. Lilly was short and Miley was normal height. Miley would always flirt with the boys while Lilly read, or did her homework, and when Lilly had a crush on a boy. The boy would always like Miley, of course Miley never went out with the boy just because she was a good friend but Lilly always envied her but would never admit it.

"Alright as long as you're sure..." Miley said while trailing off into her own little world.

Lilly had it. She hated it when nobody would believe her, and she would have to prove herself to everybody.

Lilly stopped walking and yelled "Yes Miley I am sure!"

Before Miley could ever say a word a voice came out of nowhere "Well, well, well…like always the blonde is the controlling little snob out of the two?" A tall boy came from out of the trees. He had dark brown hair that was covered up by a hat.

He was wearing a pair of dirty creamed colored pants with a black long sleeve flannel shirt that were pulled up to his elbows.

The mysterious man came over to Miley and lightly took her hand in sympathy. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this everyday, such a beautiful woman like yourself must have better friends than this."

Lilly was fuming, who did he think he was? And coming here insulting people he didn't even know! Lilly was so angry the first words that came out of her mouth were.

"Excuse me? You don't even know us! So if you had any sincere bone in your body you would leave right now!" Lilly scowled and took Miley's arm and yanked her the opposite direction of the mysterious man.

Lilly was hoping she would never have to see that man again. Unfortunately she was wrong.

**Thanks for reading and reviews would be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not Hannah Montana, not Lilly and Oliver! Just the thought. Song lyrics From Everybodys Fool by Evanescence **

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_A world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame, don't you see me? _

_You know you've go everybody fooled._

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

"Mr. Rangsford, I'm sorry but Lilly wants to go to college and get a degree. Not get married to a middle aged man who wants her to be a house wife." Grandmother Truscott said as she sipped on her green tea.

Mr. Rangsford pounded his fist to the wooden table as his anger feuded in his mind. He truly did hate the old woman; he never understood why she took in her dead daughters children. In his opinion, he would have given them to a charity and wished them best of luck.

But of course, the Truscott family was not like the normal families. Ever since the dawn of time, it seems that the Truscott family had always had a heart of gold, and the worse of luck. Grandmother Truscott's husband was a doctor and tried to help many people as possible. He even cured Mr. Rangsford, from polio.

But as the years went by his daughter became ill of a disease that was not known. For years he tried to cure her and for years she got worse, especially when she gave birth to two children. Then on a cold April morning his daughter soul escaped and he left her family in grief facing reality. He could not cure everyone. He disappeared after that and no one saw him again. People say it was a suicide for not curing his beloved daughter, and some say he couldn't handle the pain, so he left and moved to Texas.

Since Grandmother Truscott had no one else, she relied on the only man who didn't think she was crazy. All she wanted was to give her grandchildren a home, but knew it was not possible, for she was a retired old woman. So Grandmother Truscott relied on Mr. Rangsford for money in return for food, but Mr. Rangsford saw more than what met the eye.

He saw wonder in seven year old Lillian Truscott. He knew she would be worth a lot more than he could imagine which is why he only took the offer of giving money to the Truscott's estate. Yet as the years went by Mr. Rangsford never told a soul his plan, but Grandmother Truscott knew all.

"Mrs. Truscott I don't think you understand. If your granddaughter does not marry me, there will be crucial consequences."

xXx

"Now, Mr. Oaken, what year did the Revolutionary War start?" Ms Thompson asked politely

"Look, Ms Thompson we all know that no one cares except idiots in this class room. Idiots that belong in the library where no one can see them" Oliver said proudly, as hecrosses his arms over his chest.

He held the teachers stare while listening to the teenagers laugh at his comment. However, Lilly and Miley were definitely not laughing at Oliver's stupidity, as Lilly would call it.

But to Lilly's disliking she sat right in front of Oliver Oken, which she despised. He would constantly pick on her and blow air into her ear causing Lilly to jump. Yet he would never get into trouble by Ms Thompson, for she liked Oliver. No one saw why she would ever find this boy to her liking, but she did.

"Mr. Oken, please answer the question."

"Alright, anything for you." He said while winking at one of the blondes sitting right next to him.

She giggled as he began to answer: "Sometime in the 1700's"

"That's surprising" Lilly mumbled to Miley, who tried to hold in a laugh.

"What was that Lillian? You're making fun of me, that's rich."

"Why yes I am. It's astonishing how a boy your age, and the I.Q. that you have, could manage such a big question." Lilly said confidently, but as she turned around to look at him she regretted it. For she knew something bad was going to happen to her.

Oliver leaned into Lilly's face, inches away from hers "I would take those words back if I were you Miss Truscott."

But to Miley and Lilly's dismay, Lilly swallowed her gut and told Oliver something that she regretted.

"Bite me."

Everyone gasped, while Oliver's eyes went huge. An amusing smile plastered on his face.

"Lilly!" Miley and Ms Thompson yelled in unison.

"Miley and Lilly detention after class." Right then the bell rang. "Now!"

Lilly wanted to object but knew it was no use; everyone was in love with Oliver's

Outrageous humor and dare devil tricks. For Oliver's hair was down to his chin, and it was a scandal. But the more he shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes, the more girls wanted him more.

He carried a gun with him in his coat pocket, it was a huge outrage. No one cared except his neighbors.

Lilly couldn't stand it, yet she didn't know why she was capable to say such things to him.

But as the hours went by in detention, Miley and Lilly passed notes about the huge riot that happened in class.

"How could a boy be so...so...repulsive!" Lilly said while walking to her bike.

"Indeed he is, but his eyes! Oh Lilly, have you ever looked at them? They are so beautiful!" Miley said while twirling her hair.

"I don't care how beautiful he can be, he is an outrage and needs to leave for-"

But Lilly could say more, for she was speechless. Her bike that her grandfather made her was in the lake all rusty. As she was about to scream, she anxiously looked around trying to find who would do such a thing.

As she walked down the hill to the lake she stepped an inch away from the lake still looking around, but to her dismay felt a huge force on her back and fell into the water. As she scurried to get back onto the surface she heard laughing.

"Oliver!" Lilly Screamed with all her might, for she had enough with his games.

"Yes, my love?" Oliver said while dangling his feet from the tree he was sitting in.

"Why do you treat me like this?"

"Because you don't think my eyes are dreamy enough" He smirked.

Lilly was right near the tree where Miley watched, frozen at the sight. Oliver climbed down the tree to Lilly's eye level.

"But why me, why must you be so cruel?"

"Because" Oliver said, while walking away from the scene. "I moved to this damn town."

Lilly's mouth dropped as her body dripped from head toe in water. Miley started to blink and come back to reality while moving her hands.

"Thanks for the help best friend" Lilly said harshly as she walked into the lake to get her bike to go to home.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my free will to write whatever is in my imagination, and it so happens Lilly and Oliver are in my imagination right now. Oh! Song: (I Hate) Everything About You By: Three Days Grace**

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

It was almost morning; the moon was shaped into a crescent as the stars shined brightly in the night sky. Meanwhile the wind had died down and no one was there to be found in the city.

Walking down the sliver paved side walk, while his black suede shoes were clomping in the night. His black suspenders were killing him over his white collar long sleeved shirt. To his dismay the shirt was already messed up and un-tucked, which he felt uncomfortable with. But he ignored it all and just tucked his hands into the pockets of his black pinstriped pants.

This was the part of the day Oliver loved the most.

No loud people arguing. Even if you should pay the milk man, for he spilt the milk right on your front porch and didn't bother to tell you. Yet, he brought the milk, but didn't deliver it specifically to you, in person.

Oliver had heard it all, and yet was anxious for the morning. For it was almost spring break, which meant spying on Lilly.

He had to admit it was fun making her life miserable. The way she didn't care if her hair was in her face, while she yelled at him, or the way her face turned a soft pink every time he had tried to make fun of her. In the End knowing he was right.

She was quite a mystery to Oliver, every reaction she made to Oliver's insults surprised him every time. He figured she was a perfect child craving something. And that something Oliver wanted to know.

He was walking back home from catching up with his friends at the bar in the city. Oliver was so glad to have flappers as friends, they always knew how to cheer him up the way he liked it.

"Come on baby, just one kiss and it will make all your tears go away." Austin slurred as he pulled onto a girls arm, but just wobbled her around for he was too drunk.

"Austin, what are you doing" Oliver said as he ran up to join his friend in his game, until he saw the girl that Austin was trying to seduce.

"Lilly?" Oliver yelled as he stood there in shock.

_What is she doing out at a time like this? It is too dangerous for girls like her to be out here in thes-wait, why do I even care? _

"Please let go of me, I'm sorry I was in your spot. I won't sit here at night again, I promise." Lilly said as she tried her hardest to get out of this mans grip.

Oliver fiercely took Austin's hand and yanked it off of Lilly's arm. Oliver mouthed 'go' as he tried to deal with Austin being dunk.

xXx

Lilly ran, she ran as long as her fragile heart could bare. For she could not run well in her dress, but of course, she didn't go to her grandmother's house; she went to the only place that made her feel safe.

Hollow Lake, it was near the school and her grandmother's. It seemed that every time she went down there she always felt secure. Her grandfather used to take her down to the lake so much that when she goes down there now, she can hear his voice sometimes.

Once Lilly stopped running she went to the hollow tree on the top of the hill. Sitting, she could look downward and see the lake glistening in the moonlight.

Her heart heaved a sigh as she sat up against the tree. At that moment nothing could make Lilly less safe then she felt at that tree.

"Found ya'"

_No_

She thought as she closed her eyes. Hoping she could blend into the tree, hoping the boy gazing down at her was just gazing at the grass. But, he did in fact see her and so she took in a deep breath and prayed for her temper to not flare at him like it did before.

"Yes?" Lilly asked breathlessly.

"I wondered why you came to this dump everyday after school." Oliver said.

"For your information I come here because it relaxes me." Lilly said with her eyes still closed trying to block him out of her thoughts, which she was not doing a very good job.

"Oh" Oliver said while taking a seat right next to her by the tree. He never knew why but she made him smile at all the quirky things she did. As much as it pained him to say, he enjoyed her company. Every time she wasn't there his mind would eventually come upon her name which made him furious.

Lilly finally opened her eyes and saw Oliver sitting right next to her gazing at the sky with an adorable gleam in his brown eyes.

_What! How on earth could I think something like that? This boy is an outrage and will always be a deaf tune frog that I despise!_

Lilly thought as she snapped her head towards him. "What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Is it a crime to sit next to a tree?" Oliver asked amused.

"No, it is not. But it will be if you don't leave me in peace." Lilly snapped

"Is that a threat? Again, Lillian why must you hate men? Do you perhaps like woman instead?"

That was it, Oliver pulled the last straw for Lilly and she was not going to take it. "if I liked woman would I do this? Mr. I am too witty for my own good?" Lilly instantly got up and eyed something on the ground. She picked it up and pointed it straight at Oliver.

"Any last words?" She asked politely.

"Shoot away." Oliver said as he started to stand up. He didn't really know what came over him but as he stood in front of Lilly he had an idea that ruined both of their lives.

Lilly's figures trembled as she set the gun into position ready to fire, but to her dismay Oliver put his hands up.

"Well, there is something I would like to do before you kill me." Oliver asked slyly.

"And what would that be?"

Oliver came closer to her with an amused smirk on his face.

_This is going to be good._

He thought as he chuckled to himself. He always wondered how his mind worked so deviously. Yet little did they know they were pushing it.

Oliver came closer to her, making Lilly feel more scared than ever. He leaned in and kissed her right on the mouth. Quite passionately, just to toy with her brain.

But while her body went into shock mode, her finger pulled the trigger.

**Thanks for reading and if you could review that would make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own anything except my brain and the imagination in it. (that's all) **

**Lyrics Song: The Hunger By: Fireflight**

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_You got a rusted out lock on your door_  
_Getting ready to break _  
_You've held back love long enough_  
_I think it's time to cave_

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

Right as her fingers collided with the trigger; Lilly heard a faint 'clink.'

_No!_

_How could he not have a loaded gun?_

Oliver pulled up from their embrace and started to laugh hysterically. Lilly furiously threw the gun into Oliver's gut, making him fall up against the tree.

"Why the hell would you carry around a gun and not have it loaded!" Lilly yelled as she tried to look anywhere but his face, feeling ashamed at what she tried to attempt.

"Oh don't be so touchy Lilly, I know you liked that kiss." Oliver grinned wickedly as he grabbed his gun and put it into the gun holder on his waist.

"I would rather stick dirt in my eye, now tell me the reason why!"

"Well I don't like the reason why and I know if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Oliver barked as he got onto his feet again.

Staring each other down, both Lilly and Oliver wondered who would cave. Little did they know that both of them were never going to cave.

"You're impossible!" Oliver blatantly pointed out while throwing his hands in the air. He couldn't understand why every girl he met was always easy to see through, but he could not see what Lilly's weaknesses were because she always changed them!

"And you are a hideous tune deaf frog!" Lilly yelled while stomping her right foot into the ground.

"Oh I am, am I? Well if I'm a frog you kissed me-"

"I did not kiss you, you kissed me!" She snapped as she looked up at him.

The moons angle was right on his face, letting Lilly see his facial structures. From his structured jaw, to his perfectly curved brown lashes, Lilly could not find an imperfect feature on his face.

_So this is what everyone sees in him. He looks so different, not like anyone in this part of town anyway. Kind of like city people, to beautiful for there own good…_

Oliver looked worn out and tired, he honestly couldn't think of a really good come back to shove in her face. She was too smart for him and he knew it. He started to gaze onto the stars to just put his mind at ease. The migraines he got now a days really made him sick and tired of the reason he was there in the first place.

All of a sudden Lilly gasped, everything she had done that night had come flooding back to her making her want to cry. She clasped her hand over her mouth and just ran, leaving Oliver standing by the tree not paying attention, for he was deep in thought.

"Please don't kill me." She whispered as she ran deep into the woods to find a little house nestled between a little pond and a lot trees.

Lilly banged on the door to the house repeatedly till someone opened the door.

"For petes sake Lilly, I told your grandma our house could be a second home but not at this hour. I have work tomorrow!" Roby said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Mr. Stewart, I know this is horrible time to come and visit but I need Miley right now!" Lilly said trying hard to not show her tears.

Sadly, Robby could see very well she was in some position that needed some ones affections, so he led Lilly up the hollow stairs to a small room in the corner of the hallway where his child were resting .

"Miley!" Lilly yelled with joy, while running into the room to anxious to be quiet. The two people in the room both woke up alarmed that something bad was happening.

"What! I told you daddy I-Lilly? What in heavens name are you doing here?" But before she could say more her blonde friend came up to her and crashed on her sobbing.

"I'm a wicked, wicked child Miley!"

in the corner of the small impacted room, was a thud on the floor. Miley's older brother Jackson fell from his bed to the floor from Lilly's loud yell.

"You're going to hell? Really, well can you go now so I can sleep?" Jackson asked irritated.

"Oh hush up you! Now Lilly, what happened?"

Lilly slowly came off of Miley's shoulder and sat quietly on her bed. "Well you see it all started after I ate dinner, I went up to my room to read. _**Jane Eyre**_, have you read that book? It's quite boring, really, you see, Jane is an orphan and becomes a governess and-"

Lilly stopped to take a breath but saw Miley's reaction. The poor girl wanted to hurt her red eyed friend for coming so early in the morning to tell her about a book.

"Please tell me that's not why you woke her up!" Jackson groaned

"Why of course not, I'm just getting off topic, sorry."

"Then what happened?" Miley and Jackson yelled.

"Well I went to that little book shop, that I always go to. Well, Miley, you know. Well anyway, I saw a boy around our age. He was walking quite funny."

"Please don't tell me you tried to help a poor man." Jackson groaned as he climbed back into his bed and sank his head into his pillow.

"She is not talking to you! Have some manners and go to sleep, for I want to know the story." Miley barked.

Lilly stared at her best friend and brother; she loved them with all her heart. Jackson was a big brother for her as Miley was the sister she always dreamed of. their bickering made her smile, knowing that even if she was a guest in their house they treated her like she was family. In a weird way that made Lilly feel home.

"Now, proceed…please." Miley asked sympathetically.

Lilly yawned as she glanced at her best friend, while she started to lay her head on Miley's bed.

"It doesn't matter; the only thing that does matter was that tonight was a magical night…" Lilly said while dozing off to sleep.

Miley sighed as she watched her friend sleep. She never saw her friend so off topic before, she wondered what really happened that night.

"She is so strange." Jackson whispered while getting up from his bed to get Lilly a blanket.

"Yes, but I never have seen her like this. Who was the drunken man anyway?"

Miley slowly brushed Lilly's hair while waiting for Jackson with the blanket. When he did come back with the blanket he gently put it across Lilly's sleeping body. As he inhaled oxygen with his noise he smelt something strange.

"Oken" Jackson grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was with that low life of a guy."

Miley looked at Jackson puzzled as he got into his bed. She gasped once she put together what he was talking about.

"Jackson, that's horrible! Oliver is so sweet and caring." Miley said flirtatiously.

"Yes he is, if you're a flapper. Look, I don't know what Lilly did but I have a feeling Oliver was in it."

"So? Lilly and Oliver can be friends, it's not a crime." Miley said while facing Jackson on her pillow.

"Lilly can't stand that guy. I bet you by the end of this year she will despise him more than she does right now." Jackson stated while closing his eyes.

"Well I bet you're wrong, she will like him. And if I'm right you have to wash my laundry till you actually leave this house, and become the 'famous doctor' you pretend you're going to become."

**Thanks for reading, and reviews would always be welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_And only Heaven knows how far we'll go to keep them on their toes_  
_And don't you dare be scared with sins to bare, cause this is who we are_

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

The next day was heart wrenching for Lilly. For seeing Oliver everyday at school was hard, but to her surprise she only had one thought in her head that whole day. Which did not include him, it included Maggie Peterson.

She never got the sight of seeing her next door neighbor murdered out of her head. It seemed innocent at the time, for Lilly was going to her house because it was Miley's birthday and Lilly specifically went over to Mrs. Peterson's house; for she was known for her famous pies.

"It's my entire fault" Lilly whispered, as she krept onto the unknown property.

"Quit being such a dramatic person Lilly, she is dead. It's impossible to punish you now." Miley stated while grabbing Lilly's shoulders to follow her.

The two girls reached the door to the corpse's house. To Miley, it seemed foolish to come to the house at four in the morning. Lilly could always look when the sun was up.

But to Lilly, she knew somebody killed her neighbor and was afraid she was next- so the earlier she looked, the better.

Lilly slowly opened the door while the girls heard a loud _"creeeeeeek."_

Miley swallowed her dignity while walking into the house. She clenched her oval shaped locket with a picture of her mother in it, praying to God that today wouldn't be her last.

Lilly instructed Miley where to go to look for any evidence.

"Okay, I was standing right next to the ice box while Mrs. Peterson was at her stove."

Miley observed the rather large kitchen. The wall was split in half, making the top half painted in an acid green color while the bottom was a lightwood. The whole kitchen seemed to be filled with wood, from the cabinets to the ice box were wood, but it had a nice homey feel to it. The sink had doors above and bellow it, which was right next to a wooden door to lead you outside.

"This woman sure did love her kitchen" Miley stated.

"Yes, this room was her prized possession."

"Well, did you find anything?" Miley asked curiously, while hoping she would say yes.

"Of course not, I just came in the kitchen! Go make yourself useful and go look in her bedroom." Lilly informed.

Miley opened her mouth to say something but forgot what she was going to say. She grunted and stomped her way around the two story house.

"I had no idea she was rich!" Miley exclaimed as she stopped and gazed at the spiral staircase.

"Oh yes, before her husband died from the war, he owned a tobacco company." Lilly yelled back.

"You don't say?" Miley said while still gazing at the stairs.

"Oh yes, and just wait till you go inside her bedroom."

Miley instantly ran up the stairs and became face to face with two huge doors that were shut. She instantly opened the doors to find herself gaping at the sight.

The carpet was blue while the walls were a cream color. The bed was to the left of the room with the sheets a dark pink. As the wooden desk next to the bed held a little blue and white lamp, couches and writing desks were farther to the right of the room; but in the corner held a bathroom with a tub, toilet and a sink.

"That's not fair!" Miley shrieked.

"What" Lilly yelled while running up the stair trying to find her best friend.

"She has a hair dryer; I have been begging my father for one since last Christmas." Miley pouted.

Lilly started to drift into the bedroom while Miley slipped the hair dryer in the pocket of her apron.

Miley walked fast to the writer's desk to find an invitation.

Lilly turned around to find Miley's apron huge.

"Miley, you don't steal!"

"So? She is dead anyway"

"That's even worse, now put it back!"

"…Fine…" Miley grunted as she put the hair dryer back, but before she went to the bathroom something caught her eye.

"Lilly, what is this?" She asked curiously while looking at the card.

"What?"

"It say's that it is an invitation to your wedding." Miley stated.

**Okay, so not the best but I had to put some kind of mystery in it, and its not that much. But I am taking a tiny break of Lilly and Oliver realizing they are perfect for each other (and they are!) So the next chapter is Oliver's own chapter like this is Lilly's. And guess what? someone is going to die! OOHHH I wonder who it is? So sorry again for the bad chapter hopefully the next chapter wont be this bad! Lyrics Song:Detroit was Built On Secrets By: Search The City. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own NOTHING but the idea of the story, oh and Austin, but thats not really something to brag about..Lyrics By Search the City AGAIN! (I'm sorry but I love this band) Song: Streetlight Diaries**

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_I felt hopeless, I got caught up in this life. I am such a mess _

_I wonder how I look through your eyes_

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

Oliver slowly turned the knob while trying to not wake the sleeping silhouette on the bed. His mind was wondering around for answers while slowly walking down the stairs. A man with such dignity and pose shouldn't be seeking for answers, for he clearly has the answers. Well, for everyman that wants to be like him.

He started heading down the stairs until he heard men yelling and guns firing. He smiled to himself, for this was Oliver's home.

'The Hole' was the place to go if you fantasized getting hammered and drunk. This was the stop everyman went who worked for 'The Boss.' A man who had a horrible reputation came here for pleasure. No one accepted them elsewhere, so they new where to escape from reality when they had the chance.

At the end of the staircase stood Oliver's only friend, Austen, who, unlike Oliver, was an unattractive man. With a pale complexion and freckles all over his body, Austen, often times tried to steer himself away from woman. His curly red hair was the same length as Oliver's. But his piercing pale blue eyes got him a lot of ladies, only because Oliver was helping him. Never in Austen's life, could he actually get a girl to like him for himself. He was a man of the streets which involved nobody but himself.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Not really, there all the same now," Oliver said while walking past his only friend.

"Bullshit," Austen yelled, stopping Oliver in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

Oliver whipped around to face an angry red head, and he knew to never mess with an angry red head.

"How long did you think you could keep this little secret of yours Oken?" Austin spewed as he looked coldly at Oliver.

"And that would be?" Oliver snapped.

"How come that blonde tramp is still alive?"

"Because I'm making her have a slow and painful death wish, not killing her off the bat!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe this shit you're telling me?"

"Honestly, Austen why are you giving me all this crap in the first place?" Oliver asked irrelatively.

Austen was a man of kindness and compassion, he was an odd man who enjoyed blowing people up. But never a man to confront Oliver's authority or even question it, he always respected Oliver. He was the only person who talked to him when he was sold from his father. He taught Austin the ways of a gun, and the techniques. They were more of a family than whatever they were in the eyes of 'The Boss.'

"Because someone has to knock some sense into that shitty brain of yours." A voice said from the other end of the room which made all the people in the room freeze in terror.

"I should have known the little rat would be on to this," Oliver said shakily.

Austin eyes went wide as the boy came forward; he knew that if he didn't damage at least one bone in Oliver's body. He would be damaged enough to be in the ground.

The boy walked up to the men arguing while everyone watched his every move.

"So you didn't do my request Austin old' pal," The boy said smugly.

Oliver grinded his teeth while watching the smaller boy have such an affect on the whole building. He wasn't even really _tall _yet he had a reputation _almost _as big as Oliver's.

"Leave him out of this Rico, you know I'm the one you want dead, not him."

"Very true Oken, I would very much like to see your body burned into the ashes with your father's." Oliver grinded his teeth harder, which made a 'squeaking' sound, come out of his mouth.

"You filthy little son of a-"

"Hey, hey lets not get pushy with names," Rico said while putting his hands up in the air.

"I only want the blonde tamp dead or you, it's not that hard to choose."

"I'm making her have a slow and painful-"

But before Oliver could say anything, Rico went to a table and grabbed a beer bottle and forcefully threw it against the wall. Smashing the glass bottle into a million tiny diamond sized pieces.

"That's not good enough!" Rico roared.

Oliver watch Rico's rage as he concluded the over all theory in his mind. He smirked at the little child, knowing the real reason behind his madness.

"I see what's going on," Oliver chuckled. "You're angry because you didn't get the task you wanted to fulfill."

"No-" Rico mumbled fighting back the urge to kill the man that he loathed the most. But sadly to his dismay, Rico knew he could never do such a thing.

"You knew your father liked me better so he gave me the task to finish the job unlike you."

"My father is dying! He doesn't know what he wants to what he needs. And I killed Peter and I can gladly kill the shrew!" Rico Roared in a state of fury.

Oliver smirk turn to a cold stone glare, for he had enough of Rico's nonsense. He strictly walked over to the boy and narrowed his eyes to him.

"The task is mine, not yours. It's not my fault 'The Boss' gave it to me, for I didn't ask to watch some goofy girl run around in a dress and learn about things that don't matter. It's my responsibility to watch her and …kill her. So if you lay a finger on her or yet attempt to kill her, mark my words Rico. I will kill you with my bare hands."

Rico gave Oliver the most senile smile that it made him sick. "I'll give you a month and if she isn't dead by then, you both will be in the ashes of my fathers cigar tray."

And with that note, Oliver spun around and started to walk out. Right before he walked out, he found a wooden chair and threw it against the wall in fury and pure hatred toward the boy.

He would be damned if Rico touched one finger on her. He swore on his father's grave.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

*-.-*-.-***{If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}***-.-*-.-*

_Failure is a belssing in disguise_

_*-.-*-.-*_**{If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}***-.-*-.-*

He started to walk fast down the street, breathing in the autumn air.

Why he was furious was against him but he couldn't get the feeling out of his body. It was like a pulse, a living, breathing demon inside him that was ready to come out and kill anything in its path.

He hated Rico so much. He had to ruin everything for him.

He had to admit, he was slacking off his job, but it was in good reason. She was a lady, and even though he has killed more people than an average person's life span; he tried to act normal.

And she was _definitely_ not normal.

With her hair always framing around her face, and the way she could smile made everyone's knees go out. Oliver even had to admit that, but something about her always took him off guard. Was it the way she laughed when no one else was laughing? Or was it the way she would run away to the big old tree near the school? He could never understand why she would react the way she did.

He swiftly turned into a dark alley where many garbage bags laid across the ground. To Oliver it looked like a bunch of corpse lying on the ground, dead and meaningless.

"Melvin! Dammit Melvin I know you're here, get your ass out here now!"

A scrawny old withering man came out of the darkness with a bloody hand. He looked up at Oliver with horror in his eyes.

"Ma-ma-master, I am sorry to keep you waiting…"

Oliver looked at the filthy man and sighed. Even though he treated the man inhumane, he still pitied the man.

"Melvin, what on earth happened to your hand?" He asked calmly.

"They told me not to tell sir," Melvin said as quietly and shaky as possible.

His anger began to arise in him for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Was he ever going to go to sleep tonight? He supposedly had school tomorrow.

"Melvin tell me. Now." Oliver said while gritting his teeth.

He looked anywhere but Oliver's faces, praying that the men who did this to him were not near him now. They were supposedly professionals, but even professionals can kill in their sleep.

"It was R-r-r-co's men…" He said ever so quietly. He held his arm delinquently trying hard to show the pain he was feeling.

"Well damn," he said while shifting back and forth. He felt very uncomfortable when it came to things like these because it showed people he had a heart and people should never know that.

"Well let's go get you cleaned up then," Oliver said gently while motioning to the streets.

"Y-yes sir," Melvin said heartedly. He tried his hardest not show his appreciation on his face. He knew if he did his master would quickly change his mind and leave him in the cold, like he did most of the time.

Oliver took him to his house, cleaned up his wound and then sent the little man on his way. It wasn't until he looked in the mirror till he realized what a mess he looked like. His hair was starting to grow longer than he was use to and the bags under his eyes looked more like purple splotches on his face.

He quickly found scissors in a drawer and started cutting his hair. He couldn't believe how differently he looked with shorter hair. It made him almost look, vulnerable. He splashed some water on his face and still felt the anger boil back in him. He glared at his reflection and suddenly ran out of his house.

He had no idea where he was going but he knew he was trying to run away of his fears. It was impossible to do but being Oliver Oken, he knew he could at least try as hard as he could to do so.

He then ran near the school and thought of burning it on fire, but realizing he left all his explosives at home, he had no choice but to mentally schedule that for another day. Instead he ran up to the school and stopped right in front of the door. The door that he stupidly used to go to a room and find a blonde petit girl whose name was none other than Lilly Truscott. A door that he has walked through on more than one occasion to make that same girls life miserable, it pained him to look at it. The old rusted door looked pathetic against his muscular body and so in one swift punch he hit the door.

He _smashed _the door, leaving a lovely dent in it making it look almost half broken. Like how he felt, damn what was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way? Especially for her, or was it even about her?

He was going to punch the door again until he heard a scream near the big tree. His curiosity got the best of him and he instantly ran down to the lake. The tree was so life like standing all tall and mighty, and in the moonlight it gave the tree even more of an old home feels to it. He sadly couldn't admire the tree for long because standing next to that tree was none other than Lilly herself. She hugged herself trying hard not to start crying so instead she lashed out another scream and fell to her knees.

Oliver quietly started to walk around the tree trying hard not to startle the poor girl, but unfortunately she knew he was there.

"What do you want Oliver?" Lilly asked quietly.

He was silent; he had no idea what the answer to that question was.

"Well?" She yelled impatiently.

"I honestly do not know, all I know was that I ran to get away."

"Hah," she whispered, "I wish I could do that as well…but I can't." She cried.

He walked right in front of her staring at her head bent over. Her hair was covering her face which seemed like a wall shutting him out of her life.

"May I ask why…?" He asked politely.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you hate me and I hate you!" She yelled while getting up. "I have been getting through my life without you just fine so you can go now, there's nothing to see here."

"I'm not here to help," he said calmly, "I just want to know why you're crying. We may hate each other but doesn't that secretly mean that we care too?"

"You, caring? I'd have to see it to believe it." She said bitterly.

"Well you'll never know unless you tell me!" He barked; he was getting tired of trying to be nice. It was obviously getting him nowhere.

She was speechless, how could she not see that he cared? She was too much of a feminist to even see that the boy had an interest in her. She did find him more attractive with his hair shorter than it was before but she hated to see the pity in his eyes. She hated people feeling sorry for her.

"I'm getting married." She grumbled, trying to not look him in the eye.

Oliver looked at her funny, "Well shouldn't you be happy then?"

"No it's nothing like that, I'm being forced into marriage. I have no choice."

"Well why the hell not?" He yelled. This talk was not making his anger go away, quite frankly, it made it worse.

"Mr. Rangsford has signed a contract with my grandmother that if he gave my family food and a house to live in then he would get something in return. Anything he wanted." She said emotionless.

"And he wanted your hand in marriage. Isn't he almost sixty?" Oliver asked disgustingly.

"Yes," she cried, "but I don't want to get married after school, I want to go to college or at least try."

"Wait, you're getting married after we graduate? That's not fair it's only a few of months away!" He was outraged, what kind of sick person would do something like that, and to a young intelligent girl? She could do things that Oliver would never be able to do and yet this happened to her? Then it all came crashing down on Oliver when suddenly, his mind seemed to take over his body.

"Well I just can't let you do that Ms. Truscott." Oliver asked politely taking a step closer to her.

"And why not?" Lilly asked taken aback, she didn't know what to say to his last comment at all.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

After that one comment their lips both collided and none of them even thought about the consequence of their actions. All they thought about was each other and wanting to be closer to each other as possible.

**I apologize for never updating, I have been through a roller coast of emotions and blah blah blah. So I'm sorry, here is a chapter though! I haven't written in awhile so how bad was I? What was your favorite part? How will I ever know unless you review :( But to those three reviews that commented, boy you guys are cool! Thank you .Love., Lecrazyannex, and kaynam13 because of you I had enough confidence to put this up. Sorry it took me forever to put it up though!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own NOTHING but the idea of the story, oh and Austin, but thats not really something to brag about..Lyrics By Lady Gaga and last chapter was Relient K**_

_*-.-*-.-*_**{If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}***-.-*-.-*

_I want your love, I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad Romance_

_*-.-*-.-*_**{If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}***-.-*-.-*

_Insanity has taken over my body._

Oliver knew it was only days before someone would find out his little games with the victim. He knew it was also only days before Lilly would see who he really was and leave him forever. But now, now he saw her gleefully walking to the tree with the sweetest smile on her face while tucking her beautiful hair around her right ear nervously and because of that he would take one day at a time slowly and peacefully…hopefully.

But Lilly on the other hand felt like she was floating on clouds (and all that other stuff lovers feel.) She couldn't believe that the bad boy in her town wanted to be with her! Or so he said, yet every time they were together it had to be just them alone and no one could know about it. She didn't mind it, she loved the alone time although it made her sad to lie to Miley about her absence but ever since her and Oliver were dating he demanded her to live with Miley and her family. He said that these alone times that lasted late at night would worry her grandmother and she didn't need that since she was already trying to take care of herself and her little brother. It sounded absurd but it was her first boyfriend and so she wouldn't argue so soon in the relationship.

Once she was near the tree she happily made herself comfortable in Oliver's arms while taking his newsboy hat from his grip and putting it on her head. Oliver smirked while tightening his arms around her. He smelled in her perfume that he smuggled from an expensive store somewhere in the city. (He would never tell her he did that, it would break her fragile heart.)

"So how was the _idiot_?" Oliver asked casually.

"'The _idiot_' has a name Oliver," Lilly groaned while playing with the hat on her head.

"Well his name reminds me of a rather large British man that hates children." Oliver smiled with satisfaction while taking a strand of Lilly's hair and twirling it softly on his pointer finger.

Lilly instantly sat up and turned her body to face Oliver trying to give him an expression of complete annoyance. "Are you telling me that I am going to be marrying a man that is large and hates children?"

Oliver sat up against the trees frame while trying hard not to look at the blonde with rage in his eyes, he would be damned if she married a man who cons innocent old woman's grandchildren. Yet while thinking it he shamefully put his head down trying to not make eye contact with Lilly, it was so unprofessional of him to think such thoughts and on a victim!

Oliver groaned, "You're not marrying that old sack of potatoes."

"Oh really," Lilly smirked, "because this ring on my hand begs to differ."

Oliver instantly took Lilly's hand and examined the diamond on her ring finger. He instantly wanted to get beaten alive at that moment, anything to get the heart throbbing pain out of his body. How could he feel this way toward a girl he hardly knew?

"Was that why you were smiling, you know, when you were walking towards me?" Oliver whispered.

Lilly laughed softly while watching his every move, she couldn't help but laugh at his big brown eyes examining the ring. It reminded her of a police officer examining a dead body.

"No silly," she whispered, "I was smiling because you looked like a cat that swallowed the canary."

Lilly started to inch her face closer to his until their lips touched for what seemed like the millionth time. Oliver smiled into the kiss trying to hide the irony of it all. He wrapped his arms around her waist trying to forget about the thoughts swirling through his head. They deepened the kiss while their bodies tried to become one. It almost seemed like they were hurting each other but none of them were paying attention to that, they were a little preoccupied with something else.

Just then Lilly remembered that she had to cook dinner for the Stewarts that night and had to go home quickly before someone had got suspicious.

"I've got to go." Lilly whispered.

"No," Oliver protested while tightening his grip around her waist.

"But I have to go cook"

"No you don't, you can let them starve."

"I do not want to be around a starved Miley, Oliver." Lilly said defiantly.

Oliver sighed while loosening his grip, "You're going to leave no matter what I say aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Lilly said while standing up and trying to comb her hair with her fingers.

Oliver lazily stood up against the tree while putting his hands in his pockets. He watched the girl in front of him try and make herself presentable for the Stewart household.

She sighed tugging at her dress and finally gave up. Curiously she looked up to meet Oliver's eyes. He smirked while she leant in to give him one more kiss goodbye.

"I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow?" Oliver asked inches away from her lips.

"I assume so, yes." She grinned while turning away and heading off into the woods.

He started to stare at his shoes for what seemed like a brief moment until a couple of hands shoved him into the tree.

"You better have a damn good explanation for why she is still alive!" Austen roared while clutching Oliver's throat.

"Relax Red, just let me-"

"I am Tired of being your stupid lackey, I'm not giving any more excuses to Rico on why her heart isn't on a silver platter!" He yelled gripping his throat even tighter.

"I-I-I-"

"Dammit, just say it all ready!"

"br-breath…c-can-canot…"

"Oh," Austen mumbled trying to not turn pink. He always hated ranting to Oliver about their jobs like some house wife but if he didn't rant then Oliver would have been dead a long time ago.

Oliver tried to regain his voice back but couldn't seem to do just that. He looked back at Austen and could tell by the look on his face that his little games were over.

"She is not like the others that I have had to kill before-"

"Well obviously Oliver because you either wait three days or kill them right on the spot!"

"Yes, I know! Thank you for clarifying it up for me." Oliver spat.

"Whoa now, do not play smartass with me, you did this to yourself, not me."

"I know but somehow she amused me and I started to dig into the mission and for some reason I started to become attached and one thing lead to another…"

Austen laughed hauntingly "Ah, now let's see, I think I've heard this before: rebel falls in love with innocent girl yet has his life sold away and tries to break free. Why, I have heard of this story but the story doesn't end well, you see they all ended up dying at the end with their lover. And I think they all get dumped in that lake, right over there," Austen rudely pointed to the lake that was unfortunately in front of Oliver.

He shuddered at the remembrance of the story they were always told when they were younger and how they should never break the bond of brotherhood. How did he forget about that story, it use to haunt him in his dreams when he was eight years old. Suddenly he saw what they did wrong and looked up at Austen with confidence.

"But I'm not risking my friends and family in danger, you're the only one that knows!"

"Dammit Oliver, you have no idea do you?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What?"

Austen started to look everywhere but his face; he shoved his hands into his pants pockets while his freckled face became pale. "Oliver…Melvin is dead."

Oliver's world seem to turn into a nightmare; his body froze and his throat became dry. It seemed that every muscle in his body died.

"But I-I talked to him a few days ago" Oliver trembled with fear. He'll admit he hated the man 99% of the time but that 1% made it all worth wile to him and Oliver. He always admired Melvin's family and how he tried his hardest to pretend that it was normal. It wasn't like him to feel compassionate but with people dying and redheads screaming, something had to give.

"Well he died a few days ago, I assume after you were with him. I don't know how he died but I do know that our groups of guys are next, maybe even her…"

"No! I won't have it; I care about Lilly too much for that!" Oliver screamed.

Out of that whole conversation he was so glad no one could hear it, well, so he thought. Just a block away two little innocent people were about to get their hands into something far worse than they thought.

Miley gasped, "See, I told you he would care!"

Jackson tightened his grip on the bag of groceries as he snarled from a distance at the 'rebel' himself.

"This can't be happening."

Miley looked at her brother in amusement as she propped her elbow on his shoulder, "Oh it is happening all right." She smiled brightly.

"Oh Jackson do you smell that?" Miley exclaimed while waving her other hand in the air as if she smelled something rotten.

"It smells like," she sniffed, "failure!"

**So I love each and everyone of you who review, you bring my spirits up when I am down so give yourselves a pat on the back! I agree I only watch Hannah Montana because of Lilly and Oliver and I am a history nut! (The 1920's fasinate me, can't you tell?) That's it but I wanted to make this story fun so I tried to put the characters personalities in the story as well. I wrote this late so it might suck but thats my opinion, not yours. Also I'm getting a little desperate and I am drawing a blank at some action parts for the story, if you have ANY ideas let me know! I kind of had fun writing this chapter. So please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I haven't written in quite sometime and I am so sorry for it. I promise that I will post tomorrow too! Cross my heart (I crossed it and everything!) It's just school was completley awful and now that it's summer I don't want to do anything ****:P**

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_Pleasure fused with pain, this triumph of the soul  
Will make you shiver tonight_

*-.-*-.-***{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

He came into the dark room like a spider waiting for his prey.

He was going to take things into his own hands which to him meant murder. When you murder someone that means you don't have to deal with them again. It was a very simple solution for Oliver and with that there were no regrets behind him.

"Ah, my boy, you came to see me. I am touched," said the old raspy fellow sitting across the room.

Oliver had no intention of paying the man a polite remark let alone a comment at all. He just swiftly dodged every item in his way until he came to the seat across from 'The Boss.'

The old man chuckled while placing an envelope in front of Oliver to see.

"That is my will, my boy. I am giving it to you. All of my money and jewelry of my mistresses-you see, I like to think that it is okay to steal ones possessions once the person is dead." The old man laughed his last hardy laugh before turning to Oliver one last time. His face was so lifeless and emotionless that Oliver got a little scared to look at the old fellow.

"I know why you're here Oken," Oliver gulped. "And I am perfectly fine with what you are about to do."

"Sir, in all honesty I did not come here for your consent-"

"Let me finish!" The old man roared.

Oliver sat quietly in the old beat up chair while thinking of different ways to kill him without listening to his story of when he was a boy…

"Oliver I have always seen you as my son and you know that. For when your older brother pleaded to your father to sell you to me-why-it only made me think of my own family." The Boss said while getting himself a bottle of vodka from one of the cabinets behind his desk.

Oliver cringed of thinking about his older brother Bobbie. He will truly feel like a miserable man until he sees his brother's tombstone, which is only when he will be a happy man knowing that he is truly dead.

He can never forget the day when he was sold.

_The Oken family lived in an apartment that couldn't even hold a bed and kitchen. Yet there was only one bed, a table that only had two chairs in front of and a stove. He remembers his father and mother but he mostly remembers waking up on the floor to his mother grabbing his father's arm sobbing that there would be an easier way to get money. But his father wouldn't have of it. He shoved her into a wall and walked heatedly over to Bobbie, who at the time was 19. He told him that if they sold 'the little idiot' then not only would they get a decent amount of money but whatever he made they would keep instead of him. _

Oliver quickly shut his eyes and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He will never forget…

_His mother sobbed and quietly went up to him and shushed him. She grabbed him and hugged him with all her might and repeatedly whispered "I love you" in his ear. Oliver being at the age of 8 had no idea what was going on and so he just hugged her back and whispered "I love you too."_

"_Oliver get over here! Mary get away from that boy!" His father yelled while yanking Oliver out of his mothers embrace._

"_Frank he's just a child!" Mary sobbed while clinging to her dress. She started frantically playing with the buttons, trying to do anything but to see the confusion and sadness her little boy was giving her._

"_We need the money!" He said while taking Oliver to Bobbie. _

_Oliver looked up at Bobbie and gave him a smile. He had always looked up to Bobbie. He was his father's favorite and he could kill a bird with only one pistol!_

_Bobbie just gave him a side-ways glance and focused on his father who went over to his wife to slap her one last time before he took both the boys to The Boss. _

_Oliver started to cry as he saw the pain in his mothers face. How could someone do that to such a wonderful person? His mother taught him how to write and he secretly could bake cookies too. (But he could never tell anyone that because boys don't bake they go hunting or go to work.)_

_Once his father shoved him and Bobbie into the big black car everything else became a blur. The last thing he recalls was Bobbie yelling at his father for betraying him. Oliver felt so confused to the point that he started to cry and hug Bobbie but Bobbie shoved him off and yelled at Oliver. All he remembers is Bobbie yelling that he wasn't supposed to even live and that his whole life was a waste and meant nothing to him or his father._

"_Mother pitied you," _Oliver remembered. "_She felt sorry for you because you came into a family that didn't even want you from the minute you could breathe."_

_That's when Oliver's eyes began to hurt from all of the tears and his fists couldn't stop them. He wanted to run to his mommy but she didn't love him…did she? He couldn't think of anything to say except 'you are wrong!' but he knew that wouldn't do any good so he called him what Bobbie called his father when he figured out that he was being sold too._

"_You bastard!"_

_That's when everything changed for Oliver. The Boss grabbed him before his older brother could do anything to him and took the boy under his wing. He will never forget what The Boss said to him for the first time:_

"_Boy how old are you?"_

"_I'm eight years old."_

"_And how old is he?" The Boss said while pointing at Oliver's oldest brother._

"_I think he's nineteen, sir." Oliver said while rubbing his eyes._

"_Ah I see. Well don't cry," The big man said while slapping Oliver's hand away from his face. _

"_Crying is a form of weakness and if you are going to be my partner than I should never see that again."_

_Oliver gasped, "Your partner?"_

"_Why yes, if an 8 year old has the guts to call a man a bastard than who knows what else he can do!" He said excitedly._

Oliver opened his eyes to see his 'father figure' almost to a corps. His body was as pale as cream and his skin was so thin Oliver could make out the bones on his face.

"Wasn't pleasant was it?"

Oliver swallowed his tears while saying "no".

"Yet you thought it anyway. You see my boy, that's why I like you. You know that pain will always come your way yet you try and concur it. I like that in a man. Shows me how courageous he is and your brother. Not that courageous."

Oliver smirked. He had known that once he found out that Bobbie hung around with Rico.

Once a follower, always a follower.

But Oliver was abrupt. He had to do what he came here to do. "You're wrong." He shouted, "I know that with everything that is painful there is always something positive in life worth living for," He stood up and pointed the gun at his face, "And with you I had to go through pain to only get lust and greed. I'm tired of feeling worthless and miserable all the time!"

But before he pulled the trigger the old man nodded. "You truly do. I agree with you but you do know once you pull that trigger Rico will murder you."

That's when Oliver laughed at him and smiled "He's too short to aim at my head. He will most likely aim at my abs."

The Boss gave Oliver a smile that he had never seen before.

A true genuine smile.

It caught Oliver off guard to the point that the old mans voice had to bring him back to reality.

"Go and pull the trigger my boy. You have put me at peace with myself."

And with one last intake of breath Oliver shot The Boss of Manhattan right in the head.

XxxxX

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Rico roared into the room to only see his dead father and Oliver standing over him.

Rico was speechless.

What was he going to do? He couldn't necessarily go hug Oliver, I mean he tried to show Oliver all his life that he loved his father. Yet there he was lying in his chair with blood coming out of his head. The crimson color never looked so lovely to Rico before, he truley did hate his father but he had to put on his 'loving father' act for Oliver. Yes, Rico was going to love this day, first his finding out his father was dead and now he gets to kill Oliver Oken and it wasn't even midnight yet.

Rico frantically looked for his gun in his pockets and found that it wasn't in either spots that he would normally put it.

"Dammit...wait…Bobbie get your ass in here you have my gun!"

A tall lanky man came into the room with a very small gun. He limped over to Rico with the small object in his hand.

"Why you need it little guy? It's not like we are going to kill anybody."

"Like hell we aren't! Oliver killed my father!"

Bobbie turned to the scene of the crime, from Oliver to the dead man in the chair, emotionless.

"How the hell did he get away with that?" Bobbie asked astonished.

"I don't care all I know is that he needs s to pay for it NOW!" Rico spat.

Oliver stood there lifeless while watching his two hated enemies discussed over his death. He remembered that his mother told him to pray when things got bad so Oliver stood there and prayed, he didn't know what to pray about he just prayed.

"Well I don't think a shooting would do much justice Rico, I mean considering how well Oliver is I think he needs to die a different way."

Oliver blinked slowly while staring at his older brother in disbelief. Could his so called prayer worked?

"Well then, oh wise one, how should we kill him?"

Bobbie grinned, a grin that made Oliver want to go run for his life. Oliver wasn't afraid of much but he was scared to death of Bobbie Oken.

"I say we bring all of the guys that associated with Oliver and have a knifing battle." Bobbie said proudly.

"It will be a time where everyone can truly give Oliver what they've wanted to do to him for a long time. God knows it's what I've wanted to do for a long time. "

What had Oliver done? Without The Boss Oliver was visible to everyone now. He could get hurt and destroyed by all the people that hated him. He killed the one source that always saved him from danger.

_Well, _Oliver thought, _He was dying anyway…_

Rico grinned and looked up at Oliver who was as white as a ghost. "I love the idea."

Oliver gulped while watching his fate being chosen for him.

"Tomorrow night, at the school, near the huge tree," Rico cocked his head to the side and smiled. "You either are there or we'll send your name out to everyone and someone else will kill you."

**My goal is to finish this story by next Wednesday! I have a plan for how it will end and I know who will kill whom. It's quite exciting actually but I just hope I'm not giving anything away...I'm not am I? I mean you knew from the start that people were going to die, right? Oh well...mkay so the next chapter will be what happened to Lilly during the killing. The next chapter will be the same night as this one. Just fyi. Okay now go and review about how odd this chapter was!**

******Lyrics from Disturbed - Ten Thousand Fists **


	10. Chapter 10

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_I can't help the devil likes to make my heart a double bed,_

_And I can't help he sometimes like to come and rest his little head._

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

**_I own nothing but the plot._**

_One month ago_

The lamps light reflected off of Lilly's head as she tried to concentrate on her book. No matter how many times she read the first sentence off the page she just couldn't get into the book. She hadn't seen Oliver in weeks and it was worrying her. And so much had happened during the last time she saw him.

Miley was dating the mayors son! Lilly still couldn't believe that herself, tall and handsome was always Miley's type but they didn't have anything in common.

_Oliver and I don't have much in common_

Miley was never around anymore because of it too.

_Well I haven't been around much lately because of Oliver as well…_

Lilly slammed the book on her bed and let out a moan.

_Why didn't Miley tell me about her significant other? Why did I have to find out through Jackson?_

She knew she had been distant lately but after finding out she was forced into marriage she couldn't help but get attached to Oliver. They didn't even do much! All they did was sit by the big tree near the school early in the morning and watch the sunset. They would hold each other and talk about their day.

_Oh no! We act like an old married couple….great…._

Lilly just wanted a normal life! She wanted to tell her dearest friend about her and Oliver and she wanted to not marry a man who was old enough to be her father!

Lilly instantly started to rub her eyes, she had been crying a lot and crying wasn't going to help her with anything. It showed weakness and that was something she didn't have.

Even though she had been showing it a lot lately…

"I'm going to tell her!" Lilly exclaimed to the air.

"Tell who what?"

Lilly instantly looked to her window to find Oliver sitting on her window seal smirking at her as if she had said something amusing.

"I can't keep us a secret anymore! Miley is with someone and I found out by Jackson! I don't want her to hear about us like I heard about her! Don't you get it? I'm done being secretive!"

Oliver's face instantly became blank as he looked at her. So many emotions were going through his head that the only word that could come out of his mouth was "No."

"This isn't some joke Oliver, I'm serious and I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"No you are not. Lilly no one can know."

"And why is that? Am I that bad to court? Oh for heaven's sake we aren't even courting! We watch the sun come up every morning!" Lilly said viciously as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Did he not see how crazy this all was?

Oliver slowly came over to her bed and eyed her carefully to see if he could sit down. Once he got permission he quietly sat down on her bed. He took Lilly's left hand and carefully examined it.

"I am not a nice person Lilly," he said slowly. "There are many people that wished that I wasn't here."

"Why?" Lilly whispered.

"It's a long story but you have to trust me when I say we can't tell anyone." Oliver let go of Lilly's hand and softly touched her cheek. "I…." Oliver choked. _Don't you fucking say it!_

Lilly quietly started brushing his hair with her fingers.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _You are setting yourself up to die if you do this._

"I…you…." Oliver choked out. He was such a coward he couldn't look at her.

However Lilly grabbed his face and made him look at her. "You….me….?" She teased.

Oliver looked away as he said, "Yeah….a lot…."

Lilly's smile was so big it hurt her cheeks. She wanted to laugh out loud but had to be quite. She didn't want a maid coming in and telling Mr. Rangsford about her nighttime get togethers. After all her wedding was a month away and since Mr. Rangsford refused to let her live with Miley's family she had been cooped up in a horrid mansion for weeks. All she had done was read books and explore the huge house. If it wasn't for Jackson's visit a few days ago Lilly would have gone insane by now.

But now, with Oliver looking everywhere but her, she knew exactly what he was saying,

_I love you too._

"Me too," she whispered. Oliver instantly looked at her with the most shocked face she had ever seen. She couldn't possibly feel the same way….could she?

_But she doesn't even know me_

Before he could say anything Lilly grabbed him by his shirt and crashed her lips onto his. She had never felt more ready than at that moment in time.

Oliver quickly pulled away, sensing what she was getting ready to do, "Are you sure?" His voice cracked. He couldn't do this to her….not her.

"I am ready Oliver." She said confidently, "And I will be damned if that old snobby man I'm marrying will be my first."

That set off something in Oliver's head. He instantly started kissing her and couldn't seem to be pulled away from her.

_Present Time_

Lilly paced back and forth of her bedroom, she wanted to scream in anger and pain.

_She knew._

She heard the whole conversation with Oliver and his friend.

_Was he going to die? Was she going to die?_

_**"She is not like the other's that I have had to kill before-"**_

_What did that even mean? What did I do that made someone hire a hit man?_

Her head ached, and her heart felt like it had been stabbed.

She _hated_ him

She_ loved_ him

She clutched her stomach and started to sob. Of course she had to find out about all of Oliver's little secrets on the day she finds out she's pregnant.

Not to mention her own wedding was in less than a few days away!

Lilly fell on her bed; head first onto to a pillow. She cried for a good two minutes before an idea popped into her head.

She wiped her face with her hands and instantly got up and started rummaging through her wardrobe. Grabbing her suitcase from underneath the bed and her boots.

She refused to go through the humiliation and shame she would have to go through if Miley or her grandmother ever found out about her situation. Nor would she go through facing Oliver. He never loved her.

_He was suppose to kill her._

Once she put as much clothes as she could into her suitcase she started looking for a pen and paper. Lilly furiously addressed her letter to Miley telling her enough information that wouldn't give herself away.

She folded the paper up and put it into an envelope. She kissed it and gently set it on her bed, grabbed all her stuff and quietly left the house.

Lilly was fortunate to have had a stash of money in her suitcase incase of emergencies but she always felt guilty to use it. She was thankful now that she never touched it because Lilly didn't even know how much a train ticket even cost.

**Song by Marina and the Diamonds "Hermit the Frog"**


	11. Chapter 11

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

_Why do you stay until you see blood?_

_Why does the weight fall upon us_

_We're on the same side in the same war_

_Why stay til you see blood?_

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

** I own nothing but the plot.**

Jackson grumbled as we walked away from another rejection. He thought for sure the asylum in town would let him work there! He volunteered for heavens sake!

He was a pretty good doctor if he could just show people he was. He kicked a rock along the road as he walked in silence. At least walking around at midnight would help him to think about what his next move would be. Midnight was a silent time of the night. Everyone was sleeping and it just seemed peaceful with the world.

_Oh well, time to go to the bar….again_

"YOU BETTER FUCKING DIE OKEN."

Jackson wiped his head around the street to figure who was yelling. He came across a graveyard along the way. He saw Oliver and ten other guys he had never seen before. What on earth were they doing?

"I thought you boys said the big tree. This isn't the big tree!" Oliver barked.

Jackson quickly climbed up a tree to see what was going on. It seemed that Oliver was being surrounded by the ten men. They all had something in their hands but Jackson couldn't figure out what it was. He was guessing it was something that he didn't want to know. As he looked closely he saw rocks in there hands. What were they going to use those for?

"We just thought you would like to die near someone you loved." a little man yelled. He was wearing a fedora low enough that he couldn't see his face.

_What was going on?_

Oliver's face looked to be in horror, "What did you do you sick bastard!" He yelled violently. He ran toward the little man but was punched in the gut by a tall lankier man. Jackson squinted his eyes to see what the headstones said but he could barely make out who the men looked like.

"Well it's not your precious whore if that's what you're thinking," the little man laughed.

Oliver was coughing violently from the blow to his gut. He clenched his stomach but it seemed to do no good, it wasn't easing the pain at all. "She is not a whore Rico." Oliver said so quietly Jackson could barley hear him say it.

"Lilly is her name, right?" Rico said.

Jackson froze. What has Oliver done? If he gets Lilly in any harm he was going to kill him himself. If the ten men surrounding him didn't do that already.

_This isn't going to end well at all, _Jackson thought as he started to hide further into the tree.

"Don't you dare say her name you piece of shit!" Oliver barked.

"Calm down, she's fine in her bed," Rico smirked, "I'm talking about Mrs. Oken."

This time Oliver froze. His…his mother?

"Mrs…..Mrs…..Oken?"

Rico laughed, "Oh yes, if it wasn't for your lovely big brother who found her grave this wouldn't be nearly as fun as killing you by a tree."

Oliver couldn't breath. His mother was…..dead? No. She's alive. She ran away from his abusive father and is living happily. She has to! That was the only thought that kept him comfort for so many years.

"You…you said she ran away from dad after someone killed him!" Oliver yelled. He felt truly powerless. They really did know how to kill him.

"Oh she did run, after all who do you think killed our lovely father?" Bobbie smirked, "However, I don't like witnesses at my shootings…"

Oliver died.

He truly died on the inside. Nothing else mattered anymore. His mother was murdered. And Lilly was better off without him. Nobody wants to be with a murderer, especially from a _family _ of murderers.

"You….YOU KILLED OUR OWN MOTHER!" Oliver screeched. He couldn't take this anymore. He fell to his knees in complete defeat.

Jackson watched in shock. How could all these men be so heartless?

At that moment in time Jackson Stewart felt sorry for Oliver Oken.

"Why do you care? Does someone want his mommy?" Rico cooed.

Oliver hung his head in pure defeat. If they wanted to kill him then he was ready to be dead.

"Well boys, what are you waiting for? stab away."

"With pleasure," Rico replied viciously.

As the knifes were being drawn out Jackson had to look away. He couldn't watch this, it was too painful. He heard a lot of yelps coming from Olivers mouth and the stabbing noises were too much to listen to. Then all of a sudden he heard screams from women.

He instantly turned around and chocked.

Jackson saw a group of woman standing on the opposite side of the graveyard with a curly haired man.

"I'm the only one who can kill Oliver." The man exclaimed, "Not any of you!"

"Me too," one of the ladies yelled. And before Jackson could blink, women and men were knifing each other all over the graveyard, he couldn't look away. He had never seen so much blood in his life!

Woman and men were dying, one right after the other. Jackson's heart was dying at the seen until he saw Oliver.

_He was still alive!_

But barely, his breathing was low and if he could get to him Jackson swore he could save him. But before he could everyone had to leave.

Luckily, for Oliver once Rico was stabbed by three different woman in the heart, he died instantly. All the other guys looked at all the ladies and ran while they chased them away.

_Man I wish I was drunk right now_

Jackson blinked a few times, trying to figure out what he just saw.

Those were so called gangsters? I'm sure there fathers are rolling in their graves right now.

_That was pathetic compared to what I've read in books._

Jackson shook his head and began to concentrate on how long Oliver was going to be able to live. Once the coast was clear he came quickly to Oliver and picked him up quietly and ran to his house.

Once he got there he barged inside yelling, "Miley! I need help here!"

"Jackson I swear if you brought home another lizard I'll - WHAT'S WRONG WITH OLIVER?"

"He was in a stabbing fight, now do as I say or else he's going to die," Miley nodded quickly, "Clean off the kitchen table so we can lay him on it."

Jackson was moving fast with Oliver, there were so many stab wounds and blood was everywhere. Jackson didn't know where to start. However Oliver seemed to still be conscious while Jackson thought of a plan. "No," Oliver coughed out. "Let me die."

Jackson sighed, "Sorry pal but Lilly would never forgive me"

"Us!"

Jackson rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, "Us….if we let you die. Trust me, I would let you die in a heart beat but Lilly is like a sister to me so shut up and let me fix you."

Oliver quickly shut his mouth as he was set on the table. He instantly thought of Lilly and started to get teary eyed as he thought of what would happen to her.

"Wait," Oliver said as he grabbed Jackson's hand. "After you help me I want you to tell everyone I died. I'll leave as soon as you're done. Lilly doesn't need someone like me."

Before Miley could protest Jackson said, "Consider it done."

Little did they know at that moment in time Lilly was already on a train to who knows where.

**Song by Anberlin "Self-Starter"**


	12. Chapter 12

_****__*-.-*-.-***{**__If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_*-.-*-.-*

_Between the miles of open road_

_I lost sight of what might matter the most_

_I stumbled into the great unknown and found _

_That time can't slow down_

**_*-.-*-.-*_****{_If the Truth Hurts, You're Killing Me}_***-.-*-.-*

**_I own nothing but the plot._**

**_5 years later_**

_It's the new year! With so much in store it's hard to figure out what's up and what's down!_

_1927 is the year for it all! It's out with the old and in with the new and that means talkies! No more boring old silent movies, now with talkies people can watch and hear the characters on the big screen! Motion pictures haven't looked so good! _

Oliver crumpled the newspaper and instantly threw it in the trashcan. Talkies were not the future! Silent films will always be a classic and people will always love them!

However, his last film _The Bleeding Heart _did not do so well in the theaters.

It was hard being a film director. Especially a _famous _film director, there was so much pressure for new and improved films that Oliver couldn't sleep at night. No one wanted to see silent films anymore and his wallet was definitely showing for it.

_Once one talkie comes out everyone wants to see more. Stupid Hollywood_

Oliver sighed as he looked at his dinning room table. he picked up his coffee cup and quietly sipped it.

It was only 7:00 am and he was already getting a headache and on top of that he had to help his fiancé with wedding details.

What ever happened to elopements? What was so wrong with that? He didn't want a big wedding, hell, he had no one to invite!

"Darrrliinggg" Maria sang as she came into the room. She smiled that natural beautiful smile that melted everyone's heart.

Being a celebrity, one must have a uniqueness about themselves. Hers was her natural beauty. With her brown wavy hair and her curvaceous body she was quite man magnet. Maria could make any man do anything for her.

Hence, the engagement.

Oliver regretted it instantly after he asked but she said yes way too quickly for him to think of a way out of it. He did try to convince her not to marry him but she didn't care. She wanted a husband and since Oliver was well known he was the perfect one to call a husband.

There is just one thing wrong with this picture, Oliver is the famous Thomas Peters.

The youngest successful film director in all of Hollywood. She has no idea who Oliver Oken even is. She's heard of him as some rotten murderer who killed the young and innocent Lillian Truscott (No one even thought she ran away). It was in newspapers everywhere, not only did he have men looking to kill him he had the police trying to find him to arrest him.

But as the years went by they slowly forgot about Lilly (Oliver didn't) and he was able to become someone he's never been before. A successful good man. Someone who gave money to charities and bought clothes for the homeless. Yes, he finally became the man his mother and Lilly would have been proud of.

_If she was alive_

Oliver set his cup down harshly and tried hard not to throw something against the wall. He will find the man who killed Lilly and he will make him die a very slow and painful death.

"Darling?" Maria said gently as she slowly approached him.

She was afraid of him, after all he was a very strange man. No one ever knew what he was going to do next. One minute he is laughing at a joke he just heard and the next minute he looks so angry he could kill a man. But She could get more publicity if she married him and that's all she wanted. After all it was hard to become an actress in the roaring twenties.

"Hmm?" Oliver said. He didn't look at her for he was too busy trying to calm himself down.

"The nanny is here to take care of Albert."

_Oh shit_

"How much are we suppose to pay her?" Oliver asked lightly. He barely had enough to pay the bills, let alone a wedding and a nanny to take care of his brothers son!

He still couldn't believe his brother put a five year old on his doorstep. He hated Bobbie so much but this was way too far!

The kid said nothing when Oliver found him, he just gave him a letter.

_A few months earlier_

_'Idiot,_

_Right when I find where you are and where you live I end up dying from some disease. If you get this letter it's because I'm dead and I don't know what to do with this little piece of shit.' _

_Oliver glanced at the boy. He had dirty overalls on and looked like he had been crying. his shoes were worn out and looked like he needed a new pair of sneakers. His dark brown hair was disheveled and so much dirt was in his hair and face that Oliver's heart actually did ache._

_'His mother killed herself when she found out I was the father and so he has nowhere to go. If you don't want him just do what dad did to us. That'll give the ignorant piece of shit what he deserves. Name him whatever you want. He doesn't have a name.'_

_Oliver sighed as he looked at the boy and then the letter again. He didn't even have the decency to say who it was who wrote the damn letter. Oliver gritted his teeth as he let the boy in. He hated children. Hopefully Maria liked them because this kid is going to be miserable here._

Unfortunately, Maria hated kids as well. But the kid did like Oliver's dog so he just named the kid after his dog, Albert. Which was probably a bad idea because when he yells Albert both come running to him.

"Silly she doesn't want to be paid, she just needs a place to stay. You said we were low on money so I found her off the streets."

Oliver instantly looked up at her. How stupid could this woman get?

"You did what?" He yelled, "Is she here?"

Maria looked nervous as she muttered a yes, "She's in the hallway with her son."

"She has a son? Maria what were you thinking?!"

"She looked so sad and she needed a place to stay! She is poor and with a three year old! she needs a place for the child!"

Maria was no mother but she knew that every child needed a good home and the streets were not the place for one.

Oliver growled as he instantly got up to go tell the dirty woman and her son to leave. However when he got to the hallway where they were standing Oliver could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

There stood Lilly in a dirty dress with a sloppy bun on top of her head. She bent down to help clean a clumsy little boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The kid looked exactly like him except for his eyes. The boy had Lilly's eyes and they were beautiful. He had a little hat on him and his shirt and pants were ripped up. His jacket looked fairly new though.

Oliver couldn't breath.

Once he found his voice Oliver tried to clear his throat to get their attention. Maria came up and stood behind him to try and help the mother and child after Oliver yelled at them. She just knew what was going to happen and she hated the thought of it.

Lilly got up and froze.

_Oliver. He was dead. That's what they told me. Why is he alive and standing in front of me?_

Lilly instantly put little Franklin behind her. If Oliver saw the child he would know instantly who he was.

"I'm sorry to have bothered your time _Mr. Peters_," Oliver winced at the name, "But I don't think you would want us to be he-"

"No, stay," Lilly, Maria and little Franklin all looked up at him in shock. But Oliver had a very curious look on him.

"And your name is…?" Oliver asked. Lilly glared and replied, "My name is Lillian, Lillian Trustcott."

Oliver froze. She actually told him her real name. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what happened next or not.

Oliver walked up to the little boy. To his surprise the boy smiled and waved at him.

"Hello there young man, how are you?"

The little boy instantly went in front of his mother and tipped his hat, "Howdy, I'm Franky Oken. I was named after my grandpa because he was a doctor! Are you a doctor?"

Oliver's world crashed around him.

He heard him correctly, right?

No. It's impossible, right?

"How old are you, kid?"

"Franklin you don't have to answer-"

"I said how old are you!" Oliver yelled making everyone except him to jump.

"I…..I-I'm three. I'll be four in just a few days." Franklin said quietly.

Oliver did all the math in his head and the kid really was his.

"Are you crying?" Maria asked in bewilderment. Mr. tough guy is crying? This isn't real.

Oliver sniffed and rubbed his eyes quickly. Then he quickly turned around to the other direction calling out to Maria. "Show them where they are staying and introduce them to Albert. Now!"

Everyone quickly headed toward the stairs except for Franklin, he instantly ran toward Oliver. "Franklin," Lilly yelled "come back here now!"

But it was too late the boy ran to Oliver and wrapped his little arms around him in one big hug.

"Thank you," Franklin whispered.

Oliver didn't move. He physical couldn't. His _son _was hugging _him _and he didn't even know it!

He was never going to know he had a son either!

He gently put his hands on the boys back and patted him awkwardly. "Your…your welcome."

Lilly quickly came up and stopped. She swallowed back tears at the scene, "I'm sorry sir, he's a bit free spirited. I'm trying to work on that-"

"It's okay," He said while detaching the boy off of him, "He's a lot like his mother."

While Oliver was walking away he heard Lilly mumble, "And his father too."

**That's all folks!**

**I finally finished a story! I left it a cliff hanger because i was going to write a sequel but it took forever to write this one. I don't know how long it would take to write the other one plus Hannah Montana is old school now apparently :/**

**Oh well thanks for finishing it with me and I'm sorry for the delay. I'm not good at this stuff. The song is by Relient K "****Collapsible Lung"**


End file.
